Kau menyukaiku, kan?
by Eru Ryu
Summary: ' kau menyukai, kan' Pertanyaan Jongin untuk Baekhyun yang membuat pria imut itu salah tingkah. Harus menjawab seperti apa, disaat Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu perasaan macam apa untuk bocah tan itu. Kegalauan Jongin pada Sehun, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam mengakui perasaan-nya. BAEKKAI FIC. SEQUEL OF 'MENGGANGGU DAN MEMELUK' FROM BAEKHYUN SIDE.


Kau Menyukaiku, Kan?

Eru Ryu

BaekKai fiction

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan dan SMEnt

.

.

.

02.25 a.m

CTAK

Lampu ruang tengah menyala. Dinding putih memantulkan cahaya, menyilaukan mata. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali ketika rasa pedas dan perih membuatnya menangis. Hanya kubangan air dalam permukaan mata, tidak betul-betul berurai. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil menggosok perut rata-nya yang bergemelutuk rusuh, minta diisi.

Tadi sore, sekitar jam enam ia sudah pulang dari kampus. Begitu pun, karena hari ini ia harus mengikuti tiga kelas berturut-turut, tidak sampai satu jam menjenjakkan kaki di rumah tubuhnya tidak kuasa untuk sekedar ke dapur dan memasak ramen. Jadi sewajarnya, bersyukur sekali masih sempat mandi dan makan biskuit tiga biji juga minum susu, lalu tidur dengan damai layaknya orang mati.

Namun kemudian dini hari ini, karena kebutuhan perut yang tidak bisa dibohongi akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah pada tubuhnya. Kelaparan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia memutuskan bangun dan memeriksa lemari es kakaknya.

Ada setengah mangkok salad buah yang tertutup kertas krep, dua butir apel, tiga potong melon dan sekotak arbei yang masih segar. Persediaan telur sudah habis. Sama seperti keju dan sayur-sayuran. Akhir minggu begini tidak mengherankan. Hari sabtu besok giliran dia yang belanja,selain sayur dan buah, sarden atau kimchi instan beberapa dan juga sosis. Yah, beberapa saja. Jangan terlalu banyak atau ia tidak akan pernah memegang uang bulanan lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ngantuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi makan. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat memeluk gulingnya lagi, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil membuatnya tidur jika perutnya masih lapar. Terpaksa sekali, ia menarik keluar salad kakaknya dan membawa mangkok itu ke meja. Membuka kertas pembungkus-nya cepat-cepat dan segera menyendok penuh jagung manis dan wortel berkuah mayonnaise.

Hah, hidup adalah lucu sekali.

Pagi buta begini ia harus makan salad sisa milik kakaknya sendirian, bukan karena miskin. Hanya rasa hati kurang spartan yang membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk menyalakan kompor dan memasak ramen terakhir yang ia miliki. Lalu hanya ditemani angin malam dan seseorang yang nampak di jendela, betapa hidup serasa sul-

Bufft!

Baekhyun menyemburkan makanan dalam mulutnya. Apa? Seseorang di jendela?

Ia menatap lekat sosok bayangan yang tampak kabur di kaca. Mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba percaya. Mencoba berkeyakinan bahwa itu hanya ilusi. Baekhyun teramat takut pada hantu. Sering ia menyangkal kenyataan tersebut ketika orang lain bertanya, tapi sungguh… taraf paranoid-nya kadang berlebihan. Yang Baekhyun ingat tentang apartemen kakaknya adalah mereka tidak memiliki balkon. Tidak mungkin ada orang berdiri disana. Tapi… hantu? Betulkah?

Ketika takut-takut Baekhyun melambaikan tangan-nya ia tahu sekarang jika itu hanya bayangan-nya yang terpantul di jendela. Bukan hantu. Sekali lagi bukan hantu. Ia menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap sudut bibir yang belepotan saus.

" kakak macam apa dia itu? teledor, tidak bisa masak, aish… untung saja tidak pelit." Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Tertuju jelas pada kakak perempuan-nya yang sekarang tertidur pulas. Ia mendekati jendela rumahnya, bermaksud menarik tirai agar tidak terjadi prasangka-prasangka horror lagi.

" padahal dia sendiri yang selalu mengomel harus menutup jendela sebelum tidur. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Bahkan ia lebih ceroboh dariku." Racauan Baaekhyun masih berlanjut karena rasa hatinya yang teramat kesal.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak ketika biru dibalik jendela menawarkan pandangan sedap. Ia jarang memperhatikan samudra biru di atas sana, benar. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Tidak semenyenangkan melihat langit dari Bucheon, kota kelahiran-nya. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini ia ingin sedikit menyingkirkan apatisme terhadap datarnya biru diatas itu. Lihat sebentar saja, siapa tahu ada pesawat lewat.

Langit pagi buta kota Seoul berwarna biru tua yang memudar. Ada semburat jingga dan abu-abu dibalik gedung apartemen depan. Bukan berarti subuh segera datang, hanya ibukota ini tidak mau berhenti bersinar. Tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Tidak mau berhenti hidup. Dua puluh empat jam Seoul terus berputar. Wajar saja, metropolitan.

" _langit datar seperti masa depanku. Langit kota Seoul hampa, seperti mimpi-mimpiku. Katanya, gantungkan mimpi setinggi langit. Lekatkan harapan disamping bintang-bintang. Tapi kalau langitnya tak berbintang bagaimana? Mimpi masa kecil sudah diletakkan. Menumpuk di kardus bersama mainan lama. Di sudut sepi langit berbintang desa Bucheon, dengan impian gila si kecil Baekhyun, termakan kedewasaan negeri Seoul. Realita,lama-lama menggerus tawa_."

Baekhyun bukan anak sastra, dia tidak ambil program studi itu. Tapi ia ingat puisi kawan-nya, Park Chanyeol -yang berakhir jadi lirik rap- yang disaat hatinya sedang sepi begini jadi tiba-tiba datang laksana wahyu. Memorable sekali, pas sekali.

" lebih enak putus harapan daripada putus cinta. Harapan bisa diganti, wanita harus dicari. Hah, dasar bodoh." Yang terakhir adalah monolog Baekhyun saja, bukan lagi lirik lagu. Itu komentarnya saat dulu pertama kali mendengar rap milik Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi random begini. Jadi filosofis begini. Ternyata pagi buta yang sepi dan kesepian begini bisa membuatnya pemikir tua. Agak hebat sih.

" tapi putus cinta lebih enak lagi… setidaknya masih sempat memiliki. Kalau yang seperti ini… bagaimana mengatakan-nya?"

Baekhyun meremas tirai sambil menggumam datar ketika pandangan-nya tidak sengaja jatuh pada gedung sebelah, apartemen di lantai tiga, jendela nomor satu dari timur. Rumah milik Kim Jongin, tetangga Baekhyun.

Di pagi yang begitu syahdu, mengapa Baekhyun harus melihat seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya bersandar pada pelukan pria lain? kenapa hidup begitu kejam? Kenapa tragedi ini teramat berlebihan?

SRAKK

Kasar sekali Baekhyun menarik tirai putih itu. Tidak peduli apa klip-nya rusak atau jatuh, ia sangat kesal. Tidak bisa lagi berpikir terang. Mendadak gemuruh dalam perut laparnya pindah ke jantung. Jadi berdebar-debar, nyilu sekali. Menyakitkan sekali. Tanpa memandang lagi semangkok salad di atas meja, Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan memilih tidur.

Tidak tidur memang. Hanya merenung. Memikirkan banyak hal.

Kim Jongin.

Anak SMA yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen nomor 235. Ia berasal dari Busan, tapi pindah ke Seoul entah karena apa. Jongin tidak pernah cerita. Ini adalah tahun terakhir Jongin di sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun akui bahwa ia tertarik pada Jongin. Meskipun ia tidak pernah tahu rasa tertarik yang bagaimana. Hanya sering, Baekhyun suka sekali berlama-lama memandang Jongin. Karena jujur saja Jongin itu sangat cantik. Kadang imut juga, tapi lebih seringnya terlihat tampan. Yang seperti itu, Baekhyun pikir wajar saja. Tapi mengenal pribadi anak itu membuat segalanya jadi terasa berbeda.

Jongin bukan bocah 4 dimensi yang sulit ditebak. Hanya rata-rata kepribadian remaja di akhir belasan. Suka bercanda. Tukang tidur. agak pendiam dan hobi main ke rumah teman. Hanya satu. Jongin tidak punya kekasih. Itu berita baiknya.

Dalam perilaku yang tidak terlampau menarik begitu, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat suka jika Jongin di dekatnya. Mendengar Jongin bicara, atau sekedar saling melempar gurauan mesum. Semua terasa normal, namun jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tentu saja karena faktor Jongin itu sendiri.

Tidak serta merta Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia menyukai Jongin secara seksual. Baekhyun pikir ia ini masih hetero. Masih menyukai perempuan. Memang benar, kadang dihari-hari yang ganjil ia merasa Jongin itu seksi sekali. Kadang ia membayangkan bagaimana tubuh polos Jongin yang dari luar kelihatan-nya bagus itu. Hanya kadang-kadang. Tidak sampai pada hal yang menjurus. Tapi apa itu bisa disebut 'menyukai'? Yah… sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah jika dia ini seorang biseks, bahkan gay sekalipun. Toh cinta adalah urusan hati, bukan urusan gender apalagi jenis kelamin.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berdebar-debar ketika Jongin di dekatnya. Tapi malam ini, ketika matanya menangkap Jongin yang dalam rengkuhan orang lain… getaran itu muncul. Menggerakkan jantungnya dalam tempo cepat. Rusuh. Tak beraturan. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan-nya diatas dada. Merasakan bahwa debum itu masih keras mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Ia menutup mata dalam kebingungan yang lari kemana-mana. Bibirnya berbisik pelan, " aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

" semuanya tujuh puluh lima ribu won." Bibi galak pemilik _grocery_ lama di ujung jalan menyebut jumlah angka belanjaan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu merogoh kesulitan kantung jeans-nya. Sekantong sayuran dipeluk tangan kanan, mulutnya dijejal permen loli dan baru saja ia selesai membaca pesan kakaknya yang minta sekalian membeli sabun mandi. Semua tangan beraksi. Ribet.

Ia mengulurkan delapan puluh ribu. Tidak perlu kembalian. Karena dengan seenaknya ia mengambil dua buah jeruk sebagai penggati uang.

" terima kasih." Ia membungkuk lalu pergi.

Pulang kampus sore begini, malam minggu juga… sebagai lajang bahagia Baekhyun mulai berpikir sebaiknya kemana ia pergi. Joonmyeon hyung mengajaknya ke club dan cari teman kencan. Tapi Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Gadis yang main ke club biasanya banyak maunya. Banyak minta macam-macam. Kenes. Dan Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin cari pacar seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Malam minggu jatah Sojin nuna untuk nonton film dan makan di restoran. Tipikal kencan standar dan membosankan.

Saran Jongdae malah absurd. Luluran sambil main bebek. Well, Baekhyun bukan pria se-kesepian itu.

Dan ajakan Chanyeol yang paling aneh dan ekstrim plus menyebalkan. 'Main dengan sabun'.

Sialan. Sedepresi apapun Baekhyun, saran Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir jika manusia di dunia ini sudah punah.

By the way, bicara soal sabun. Baekhyun jadi ingat jika dia harus membeli sabun pesanan kakaknya. Dua blok lagi ada minimarket. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir kesana saja. Sekalian beli ramen dan sosis atau nugget juga.

.

.

.

" yang mawar atau papaya?"

" _kenapa bertanya lagi? memang kau tidak pernah melihat peralatan mandiku?"_

" tidak. Aku lebih suka melihat nuna mandi daripada sabun mandi."

" _sialan kau Byun Baekhyun!"_

" maaf. Aku bercanda. Jadi yang mana?"

" _yang mawar, tiga puluh mili. Merk xx. Jangan yang xx, harganya berbeda tahu."_

" hanya seratus sen… dan kau masih mempersalahkan itu?"

" _hah… kau harusnya tahu perempuan adikku yang luccuuu…."_ Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya malas saat kakaknya menyebut 'lucu' dengan aksen seimut itu.

" aku juga sudah membeli empat bungkus ramen, tiga kotak sosis, permen susu, keripik kentang dan jelly. Jangan protes dan selamat tinggal."

TUTT

Sebelum sempat kakaknya menjawab segera saja Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon-nya. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelan dari siapapun.

" sabunmu bagus hyung." Entah darimana dan entah bagaimana bocah itu sudah berjongkok di samping Baekhyun. Pemuda berambut gelap yang semalam jadi penyebab kegundahan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya berkomentar tentang sabun mandi kakaknya.

" ini milik kakakku tahu. Lagipula kenapa kau disini? Kehabisan sabun? Kau buat apa saja jadi cepat habis?"

Baekhyun ingin mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka pada lelucon pria yang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi melihat di tangan Jongin hanya ada sepaket kopi bubuk dan kripik rumput laut, ia tahu lelucon-nya tidak akan berhasil.

" tidak. Aku membeli cemilan dan kopi. Jadi anak akhir tahun membuatku harus sering begadang. Hah, merepotkan sekali." tidak perlu ada janjian, seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan bahwa mereka akan jalan bersama ke kasir seperti dua tetangga akrab yang kebetulan berjumpa.

" jangan mengeluh seperti itu. Semua warga Korea juga melakukan-nya. Hei, kau mau ramen?"

Tawaran Baekhyun ditanggapi kerutan di dahi Jongin.

" boleh. Tapi aku tidak beli."

" yak! Jangan sok rendah hati begitu. Ini, ambil air panas-nya, aku tunggu di meja." Baekhyun menyodorkan dua ramen cup yang baru saja disahutnya sambil jalan.

Tanpa perlu bicara lagi, Jongin menjatuhkan belanjaan-nya ke dalam keranjang Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi. Secara tidak langsung, meminta Baekhyun membayarkan barangnya sekalian. Sangat licik, tapi cerdas.

.

.

.

" kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh heran ketika dengan sangat serius dan percaya diri, Jongin bertanya padanya. Rampung menjepit tutup ramen dengan sumpit, ia membuka air mineral di depan-nya. Agak haus. Pertanyaan Jongin membuat tenggorokan-nya kering. Sangat kering.

Apa kelakuan-nya selama ini sangat kentara di mata Jongin? Apa ia terlalu agresif? Kenapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu? Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa ia benar-benar menyukai Jongin atau tidak. Namun sebetulnya, lebih dari semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran adalah jawaban apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Apa ini sekedar lelucon bertema bromance, atau sungguhan anak itu ingin tahu perasaan-nya? make it sense. Baekhyun ingin sedikit bermain.

" tentu saja."

Sigh. Baekhyun dengar Jongin mendengus saat pertanyaan itu terjawab. Seolah kecewa, padahal Baekhyun pikir itu sesuatu yang diharapkan Jongin.

" sebesar apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu berlanjut.

" sama banyaknya seperti rasa cintaku pada eyeliner. Itu berarti teramat sangat."

Dengusan itu semakin keras. Menandakan rasa kecewa yang kentara sekali. Baekhyun jadi penasaran. Entah mengapa ia merasa, bahwa mereka akan membicarakan suatu hal yang sensitif. Suatu hal yang cukup berat. Ini bukan lagi lelucon. Ada keseriusan… yang membingungkan.

" kau ada masalah, ya? Atau pengakuan cintaku jadi masalah? Apa harusnya aku sembunyikan perasaanku?" tapi masih saja Baekhyun bercanda. Mengungkit dan menjadikan pengakuan-nya sebagai senjata untuk membuat Jongin tersenyum. Minimal, senyum kecut. Well ya, tidak sepenuhnya bercanda sih. Sebagian adalah isi hati. Jika pengakuan-nya jadi masalah, Baekhyun rela saja menyimpan itu dalam hati.

" apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukan tentang lelucon anehmu… hanya saja…" kalimat Jongin menggantung. Ia ragu mau melanjutkan atau tidak. Sekali memandang pada Baekhyun. Menerka apa hyung berisik itu pantas mendengar ceritanya. Namun yah… siapa lagi yang bisa diajak bicara?

" aku sedang mengetes seseorang."

Lancar sudah. Kasus dibuka. Waktunya menyelesaikan masalah dengan Penasihat Byun.

" test? Kau sedang belajar mengatakan cinta pada gadis ya? ' **kau menyukaiku, kan?'**… euhm, kurasa itu kalimat yang bagus. Terdengar provokatif… intimidasif… manly… wow, itu keren sekali. tapi juga beresiko besar. Seorang gadis pasti tidak akan menjawab dengan ju-"

" hyung… aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa." Mudah saja Jongin memotong. Seperti dua keringat muncul di keningnya, menanggapi Baekhyun yang sok tahu.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah cebikan meledek keluar dari bibirnya. Menunggu Jongin bercerita sambil memeriksa ramen-nya yang mulai matang.

" kemarin malam seseorang memelukku-"

'_aku tahu. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri dan tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.'_

"- kami sangat dekat, dia kawanku. Uhm, dan dia pria."

' _tidak. Dia adik kelasmu. Anak laki-laki keluarga Oh yang kaya raya. Cih, anak itu.'_

" kemarin… pelukan itu kupikir wajar dan normal. Tapi pagi ini… setelah kupikir ulang, aku jadi ragu. Apa ini betul-betul normal. Maksudku… argh. Bagaimana mengatakan-nya." Jongin frustasi sendiri.

" tergantung pelukan-nya seperti apa. Merangkul berbeda dengan memeluk. Berbeda lagi dengan merengkuh. Yang kalian lakukan semalam… termasuk yang mana?" Baekhyun menyela cepat-cepat. Gatal sekali karena sejak tadi hanya sanggup menanggapi dalam hati.

Jongin memandang sekilas.

" Tidak tahu juga masuk kategori yang mana. Hanya saat memelukku, aku merasa… seperti dia sanggup memilikiku sepenuhnya. Hanya… aku benar-benar merasa nyaman. Seperti saat Seungwan memelukku, hangat sekali. Menyenangkan sekali. Saat ia melakukan itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi tadi pagi, hah… aku jadi rindu dipeluk lagi. Jadi ingin dipeluk lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung? Apa ini wajar terjadi diantara dua teman?" wajah Jongin memerah tanpa diketahui si pemilik. Mirip saus tomat yang sedang dituang Baekhyun ke atas sekali bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sangat malu menceritakan hal itu.

Argh. Bagaimana ini? Jika Baekhyun sudah memastikan bahwa dia memang menyukai Jongin, rasa sakit hati dan cemburu sudah jelas. Dengan hati lapang ia akan menasehati Jongin ini dan itu. Menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak wajar dan bisa saja Jongin betulan suka pada teman-nya.

Tapi Baekhyun sendiri pun belum tahu rasa macam apa atas diri pemuda itu. Perasaan-nya sama absurd seperti milik Jongin. Ia ingin tertawa, ingin berbelas kasih sekaligus mati kesal. Cerita Jongin itu lucu, namun juga menyindirnya. Ia ingin menertawakan, ingin merasa iba, juga kesal pada perasaan-nya sendiri. Hah, ironi. Daripada menasehati Jongin, baiknya menasehati diri sendiri. Itu lebih masuk akal.

" tanyakan saja seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. '**kau menyukaiku, kan?'**. Buat dia mengakui perasaan-nya. Ini akan lebih mudah untukmu. Jika ia menyukaimu maka kau hanya perlu membalasnya atau tidak. Jangan hanya bermain dengan asumsi pribadi. Jika kau terlanjur berpikir kau menyukainya, sementara ia hanya bermaksud melakukan skinship tanpa perasaan, itu akan jadi masalah untuk hubungan kalian." Mencari aman, tanggapan Baekhyun serasa diplomatis dan agak pintar.

" itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah bertanya seperti yang ku lakukan padamu. Tadi pagi aku mengujinya dengan pertanyaan itu. Kupikir dia akan menyangkal dan menertawakanku. Itu lebih baik. Tapi kau tahu, hyung? Sama sepertimu. Dia bilang, ' tentu saja.' Persis seperti jawabanmu. Hh, ini benar-benar membuatku kecewa-"

' _tentu saja. Ini masalah. Oke. Ayo mulai serius.'_

" kemudian aku bertanya lagi, ' **sebesar apa kau menyukaiku?**' lalu dia menjawab, **' sebesar aku menyukai bubble tea'**. Bubble itu minuman kesukaan-nya. Kau paham artinya apa? Menurutmu itu apa, Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan jika mendengar jawaban seperti itu? Dan lagi, menanyakan hal yang sama padamu tidak berguna. Kalian punya jawaban yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Jongin mulai drama. Tepat setelah ia membuka menutup ramen, dengan setengah brutal ia menyumpit mie dalam jumlah besar dan memasukkan ke mulutnya panas-panas. Hah, dasar imut.

' _artinya dia betulan menyukaimu, Jongin. Buka mata sedikit. Betapa banyak pria yang patah hati karena orientasimu.'_

Baekhyun ingin bilang begitu, tapi dalam hati saja. Tidak perlu diucapkan. Mengatakan itu hanya akan membuat suasana jadi makin aneh dan canggung.

" Hyung, menurutmu… keisengan dia yang keterlaluan atau… aku saja yang menanggapinya berlebihan?" kunyahan masih tersisa di mulut Jongin. Botol minuman dari Baekhyun terulur padanya. Menyuruh Jongin untuk segera menelan itu.

Pertanyaan Jongin tidak kunjung terjawab. Baekhyun lebih asik memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Tentang perasaan-nya sendiri. Jujur saja, gemuruh itu datang lagi. Rasanya lebih menyebalkan. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Jongin menikmati pelukan itu, menginginkan pelukan itu. Cemburu? Apa dia terlihat cemburu? Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukai Jongin sedalam itu, kenapa dia harus cemburu?

Sebuah mobil berhenti di pinggir jalan. Pemuda berkulit pucat, rambut kemerahan dan tinggi diatas rata-rata remaja Korea. Dalam kilasan pandang Baekhyun ia kenal siapa itu, Oh Sehun. Nampak pucat seperti biasa, masih mengenakan seragam SMA ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak sampai lima detik, karena kemudian Jongin lebih menarik perhatian Sehun. Sebuah senyum tipis, samar-samar menghias wajahnya. Sangat tipis, tapi Baekhyun tahu benar makna di dalamnya. Si wajah datar, Sehun sanggup tersenyum hanya karena melihat Kim Jongin. Hah, apalagi? Perlu bukti apalagi? Kemudian senyum itu lenyap jadi dingin saat pandangan-nya bertemu Baekhyun lagi.

Cemburu, kah?

Benar. Itu yang namanya cemburu. Oh Sehun sedang cemburu. Bagus.

Permainan takdir ini sangat gila. Kenapa dia harus datang, beserta prasangka yang mungkin tiba-tiba Sehun bayangkan? Tapi segila apapun takdir, sebagaimana sebuah naskah harus tetap dilakonkan. Harus tetap dijalani. Baekhyun menimang segala ide dalam kepalanya. Mencoba membuat drama cinta ini makin rumit dan seru.

Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari permainan mata antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Posisi Jongin yang membelakangi dinding kaca minimarket tidak memungkinkan dirinya melihat ke jalan. Ditambah, konsentrasi penuh dengan air minumnya demi meluruhkan mie dalam tenggorokan, ia tidak peduli. Tepat setelah botol di letakkan, Sehun membuka pintu minimarket. Ia berjalan ke meja, bermaksud menemui Jongin-dan Baekhyun-. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ide itu muncul seperti roket meluncur diatas sepinya langit malam Seoul. Lancar. Tanpa hambatan. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menciumnya. Cepat. Tepat. Di depan mata Sehun.

Gemuruh itu datang lagi. Mengguncang hati Baekhyun. Padahal ia yang bertindak, tapi hatinya tidak kuasa menipu. Ia pikir ini akan baik-baik saja saat ia mencium Jongin, ia tidak akan merasakan sensasi aneh dalam hatinya. Sama seperti ia mencium pipi Jongdae saat kalah taruhan atau bahkan saat ia mencium Chanyeol sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Joy, well… di bibir. Tidak berkesan apa-apa, tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi dalam pesona Jongin… gemuruh itu datang lagi. Bukan kesal, malah sebaliknya. Rasa puas, senang, berkuasa, rasa yang sama… ketika ia mencium mantan terakhirnya.

Tiga detik saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Menanggung debar-debar yang seperti ingin meremukkan jantungnya. Tiga detik saja sudah cukup. Untuk membuat wajah pucat yang tengah berdiri itu memerah. Aura gelap bercampur marah. Baekhyun sempat melihat tangan Sehun terkepal gemetaran, menahan gejolak yang mengganggu hati si pucat itu. Tanpa ingin menyapa, Sehun berbalik pergi. Tidak mau Jongin menyadari kehadiran-nya, kemarahan-nya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jongin kalap, berdiri sambil mencengkram kaos Baekhyun. Pandangan ganjil seorang kasir dan beberapa pembeli lain yang sejak tadi, dengan sangat beruntung menonton pertunjukan lovey dovey mereka membuatnya meledak. Wajahnya merah. Antara malu dan kesal.

BLAMM

Perhatian berganti. Bunyi pintu mobil yang dijeblam keras, mengagetkan Jongin. Ia menoleh keluar, pada mobil hitam yang mulai menderu pelan-pelan, lalu melesat pergi. Tangan-nya yang masih menggenggam sejumput kaos bagian depan Baekhyun lemas. Gemetaran.

" Oh Sehun, kan? Dia orang yang memelukmu semalam, kan?"

Baekhyun bertanya, dingin sekali. ketika perlahan Jongin melepas cengkraman-nya, Baekhyun duduk lagi. Merancang agar semua tetap berjalan lancar. Ia sudah memikirkan ini termasuk konsekuensi di dalamnya.

" aku sangat yakin, dia melihat apa yang baru saja kita lakukan. Besok temui dia, lihat saja bagaimana perilakunya. Jika ia terlihat dingin, marah atau menghindarimu… sudah jelas jika ia betul menyukaimu. Nah, tapi jika ia malah meledekmu… kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tulus berteman denganmu. Tanpa niat lain, pelukan kalian semalam… hanya bentuk skinship dua teman dekat." Baekhyun menjelaskan seenaknya. Menarik kesimpulan yang menurutnya paling cerdas dan masuk akal. Ramen-nya yang mulai bengkak harus segera dimakan. Ia menyumpit mie panas itu sambil melirik Jongin yang kembali duduk, mencerna rencana-nya.

" kau yakin itu berhasil?"

" tentu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Cepat makan ramen-mu. Aku akan menghabiskan milikmu jika tidak segera kau makan." Baekhyun hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari permainan hati yang mengganggu-nya.

Kediaman mereka diisi oleh hasrat memenuhi perut masing-masing. Kemarahan Jongin atau kelakuan aneh Baekhyun hilang tak bersisa sejak Baekhyun mengutarakan rencana-nya. Mungkin dia terlalu polos, atau terlalu bodoh juga. Sedangkan Baekhyun, kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya. Memandang diam-diam bocah tan itu. Kagum pada segala hal, cara Jongin makan. Cara Jongin minum. Cara Jongin mengeluh tentang hasil percobaan ujian-nya. Tidak ada yang ingin mengungkit masalah barusan. Tentang Oh Sehun maupun kerumitan hati Jongin. Semua akan dibicarakan lagi besok. Atau lusa. Atau kapan saja Baekhyun dan Jongin bertemu lagi. Atau dari sambungan telepon malam-malam setelah Jongin sudah memastikan kelakuan Sehun atas ciuman mereka tadi. Saat ini saja, biarkan kebersamaan mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Seperti tetangga. Ya, tetangga saja. Tidak perlu lebih. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menyukai Jongin, kan?

" hyung… saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku… apa benar… kau menyukaiku?" Jongin bertanya ragu. Ternyata hal itu masih disinggung, ternyata mereka belum benar-benar terlepas dari jerat rumitnya masalah ini. Hah, melelahkan sekali.

" menurutmu bagaimana? Kau ingin-nya bagaimana?"

" kupikir itu hanya bercanda. Kau kan suka bercanda."

" ya sudah. Berarti aku hanya bercanda."

Jongin berhenti sejenak. Senyum jahil tiba-tiba menyeruak, membingkai wajahnya.

" jika aku ingin itu serius… apa kau benar-benar akan serius menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dalam hati rusuh lagi.

" ayo pergi kencan."

.

.

.

Malam datang lagi. dingin-nya menusuk, menggetarkan hati. Baekhyun mengusap lengan-nya yang meremang, tak kuasa melawan angin. Ini masih jam sembilan malam, kakaknya baru saja berangkat tidur. Ia sendirian di balik jendela rumahnya. Memandang langit Seoul yang seperti biasa. Hampa, berwarna biru pudar bercampur jingga. Malam yang tidak seperti malam, gelap yang tidak semuanya gelap.

Langit Seoul adalah hati Baekhyun. Jika kesedihan berlambang gelap, maka langit diatas menggambarkan segalanya. Tidak betul-betul hitam, tapi juga tidak indah berbintang. Separuh. Setengah-setengah. Tidak betul-betul sedih, tapi juga tidak sangat bahagia.

Sedihnya karena Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa betulan suka pada Jongin atau tidak. Jujur saja, bahkan hal sesederhana itu membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Sekalipun ia pernah bilang tidak masalah jika ia adalah biseks atau gay, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi menjalani status seperti itu tidak akan mudah. Homophobic diluar sana masih banyak. Dan lagi, tidak jelas pula orientasi Jongin itu seperti apa. Belum si bocah Oh yang tidak hanya menyukai Jongin, tapi mungkin sudah dalam taraf mencintai. Baekhyun yakin, Sehun akan memperjuangkan Jongin mati-matian. Perjuangan tidak akan mudah, dan Baekhyun tidak akan berjuang untuk hal-hal yang belum benar-benar pasti. Baca, Jongin.

Namun, warna jingga dalam gelap malam, rasa bahagia dalam ketidakpastian hatinya adalah Jongin itu sendiri. Baekhyun senang memiliki perasaan abu-abu itu untuk Jongin. Ia senang, selalu berada di sisi Jongin. Entah sebagai pecinta ataupun teman. Ditambah, satu ciuman yang berhasil ia curi tadi sore, terlebih ada Sehun disana. Kemenangan apalagi yang harus Baekhyun sangkal? Bahkan bocah Oh itu hanya sanggup memeluk Jongin, dan Baekhyun dapat lebih. Permainan takdir ini, sangat seru dan lucu.

.

.

.

End


End file.
